videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield and Friends (SMBX2011 version)
Warning: This page is from SMBX2011, if you want to see an other version, go to Garfield and Friends (video game) and also not to be confused with TV Show. Garfield and Friends (known as Garfield Advance in GBA Europe) is a video game based on Garfield comic strip, was released in 1999 for PS1, PC, Nintendo 64 and Dreamcast, released in 2001 for Game Boy Advance and released in 2002 for GameCube, Xbox and PS2. And re-released for PC in 2008 for Garfield's Anniversary Edition If you purchase Microsoft Plus! 98 at Toy'r us, you will have Garfield and Friends and Garfield: Mad about Cat CD here. The PC Demo is available in Garfield Website. It was planned for Game Boy Color and Linux, but was cancelled because, for GBC, that game will move to GBA Title (This game is not GBA exclusive, so don't ask why i typed that), for Linux, become an scrapped OS for game. If you want to play Garfield and Friends in Linux, you will needed Wine. Gameplay This gameplay is an 3D Platformer (2.5D in GBA). More coming soon! Sorry, i don't have any ideas for "Gameplay" Section. Items * Lasagna: Gain an HP. * Garfield's Head: Gain an extra life. * "Checkpoint" Line: Checkpoint * Pizza: Use that item to throw that to objects and enemies. Controls PS1 * Cross - Jump/Confirm * Square - Attack * Circle - Throw/Cancel * D-Pad or Analog Stick - Move * Start - Pause Dreamcast, Xbox and GameCube * A - Jump/Confirm * X - Attack * B - Throw/Cancel * Analog Stick - Move * Start - Pause Nintendo 64 * A - Jump/Confirm * B - Attack/Cancel * Z - Throw * Analog Stick - Move * Start - Pause Game Boy Advance * A - Jump/Confirm * B - Attack/Cancel * L - Throw * D-Pad - Move * Start - Pause PC * Z - Jump/Confirm * X - Attack/Cancel * C - Throw * Arrow Keys - Move * Enter - Pause Plot In Morning, Jon tells Garfield and Odie go to supermarket to buy any breakfast following in list, and Garfield saw "No Dogs Allowed" Sign in Supermarket and tells Odie to stay here and Dog Pound Man caught Odie and send it in Dog Pound and Garfield saw Odie is gone and he will save him. Ending After completing Final Stage, Garfield finally saves Odie, An Dog Pound Man lets Garfield and Odie out because he see and thought that Dog don't have Owner, and Garfield and Odie get back to his house. And the End Stages Coming soon! Edit this page and add this in here! Re-release PC Version of Garfield and Friends was re-released in 2008 for celebrate Garfield's 30th Anniversary. Reception Nintendo World: 10.0/20 IGN: 9/10 GamePro: 18/20 Specs Here an Requirements who needed for PC Version *OS: Windows: Windows 95/98/ME/2000 or later (may work with XP/Vista/7/8/8.1/10 too) Mac: Mac OS 8.0 or later (for PC re-release, it will run in OS X.) *Graphics: 32-bit *Video Driver: SVGA or other *DirectX Version: DirectX 7.0 or later *Sound: Soundblaster or other Gallery Cover Art Garfield and Friends PS1 Box art.png|Garfield and Friends PS1 Box art Garfield and Friends N64 Box Art.png|N64 Box Art Garfield and Friends Dreamcast Box Art.png|Dreamcast Box Art Garfield and Friends PC Box Art.png|PC Box Art Garfield and Friends GBA Box Art.png|GBA Box Art Garfield and Friends GameCube Box Art.png|Garfield and Friends GameCube Box Art Garfield and Friends Xbox Box Art.png|Xbox Box Art Garfield and Friends PC Re-release Box Art.png|Garfield and Friends PC Re-release Box Art Garfield and Friends PS2 Box Art.png|Garfield and Friends PS2 Box Art Discs (Cartidges for N64 and GBA) Garfield and Friends PS1 Disc.png|Garfield and Friends PS1 Disc Garfield and Friends Dreamcast Disc.png|Dreamcast Disc Garfield and Friends Nintendo 64 Cartidge.png|Nintendo 64 Cartidge Garfield and Friends Original PC Disc 1.png|Original PC Disc 1 (That PC Disc is different than other versions disc.) Garfield and Friends Original PC Disc 2.png|Original PC Disc 2 (That PC Disc is different than other versions disc.) Garfield and Friends GBA Cartidge.png|GBA Cartidge Garfield and Friends GameCube Disc.png|GameCube Disc Garfield and Friends Xbox Disc.png|Xbox Disc Garfield and Friends PS2 Disc.png|Garfield and Friends PS2 Disc Screenshot Garfield and Friends Title Screen.png|Garfield and Friends N64, PC, PS1 and Dreamcast Title Screen Garfield and Friends GBA Title Screen.png|Garfield and Friends GBA Title Screen Garfield and Friends GameCube and Xbox Title Screen.png|Garfield and Friends GameCube and Xbox Title Screen Garfield and Friends No CD Pop-up.png|That Error Message appears when you try to play Garfield and Friends without CD I hope you like that page! Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color Games Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Xbox Games Category:Garfield Category:1999 video games Category:2001 video games Category:2002 video games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Playstation Games Category:PS1 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games